Invader Jen
by HelgaGP
Summary: Jen is Zim's cousin, they look nearly exactly alike, but are complete oposites in personality. So whats Zim gonna do when Jen comes to Earth and trys to befriend his worst enemy? new summary, same story! IT'S DONE!!! CHAP 12 IS UP!!
1. chap 1- the begining

Hi! wow, i hope this works! this is my first fanfic I've posted umm... *smiles nervously* well... please review this and let me know if you like it or not! If there's anything you think I should work on please let me know! I've never seen the first I.Z. so sorry if this doesn't fit in very well. Oh yeah! special thanx to CryingChild for helping me get started! If this is really bad then feel free to say you've never heard of me and that I'm crazy.   
Okay! here I go! Hope you like this!   
Oh Yeah! I don't own Invader Zim. The only things in here i own are Jen, Cat and the plot! so don't sue me!!   
********************************************************************************************************************************* Chapter 1- The begining   
  
The scene starts in a small room. On the walls of this room many small tubes are fitted into holes. On the end of each tube there is a purple face, two darker purple slits make the eyes and one more for the mouth.   
Suddenly, one of these faces turns into a smile and a robotic arm pulls the tube from the wall. A small baby Irken sleeps inside in a pool of tranclusent purple liquid. Another arm grabs the other end and the two arms crack it open like an egg. The tiny baby falls to the floor, the purple liquid in puddles around him.   
While he is still unconscious another arm pokes two steaming holes in his back and inserts a small pink and gray backpack like thing. Then one more arm sends a bolt of electricity through the little one jolting him to life. He springs to his feet at atention, staring at the arm with his large red eyes.   
"Welcome to life, little Irken. Report for duty." The robotic arm says in a deep robotic voice. The little newborn Irken jumps up to cling to the arm.   
"I love you cold un-feeling robotic arm!" He exclaims in a tiny high-pitched voice.   
The robotic arm begins to swing around violently in an atempt to throw the small green creature off. The little one holds on tighter as the arm begins to swing faster. A red light begins to flash and an alarm blares. Then two older Irkens enter the room quickly, a younger Red and Purple, before they became Allmighty Tallest. Then the arm brakes off sending the little one flying through the air.   
"WEEEEEEEEEE!!!" the little one cries happily. Then he lands on the floor in a sitting position. "Ouch!" he exclaims.   
Red runs to a control panel near the door. he presses a few buttons and the alarm and the light turn off.   
"What happened?!" Purple exclaims as he surveyed the mess. Wires shot out sparkes and steam, there was a faint smell of smoke in the air, the robotic arm laying on the floor, and the the little one.   
"Hi!" the baby exclaims running up and hugging purples ankle.   
"AAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!" Purple yells shaking his leg till the little one comes off. The two stared at each other for a few moments.   
"Isn't he kinda small?" Red asked as he walked over to Purple and examinded the baby Irken.   
"Yeah, I've never seen one that small before." Red replied. They two adults stood watching the little one, trying to deside what to do with him. The little one looked up at them, his little green head cocked to the side.   
"I guess we bring him to Invader Skool." Red said after a moment. "I mean, thats where they all go right?"   
"Yeah, I guess." Purple said with a shrug. "Come on lets go" Red and Purple started tward the door, the little one close behind.   
"Then I supose we'll have to come and clean this place up." Purple sighed.   
"Yeah, but one day we'll be in charge!" Red said. "Then we wont have to do any of this stuff!"   
"I wish!" Purple exclaimed. They both laughed and a moment later they were at the doors of the Skool.   
"We're here to drop this one off." Red anounced, jerking a thumb behind him in the little ones direction.   
"Name." The female Irken behind the counter asked in a tone that said she was bored out of her mind.   
"Oh, umm... I don't know. Do you?" Red said looking at Purple.   
"No, I thought that you figured that out." He replied.   
"I AM ZIIIIIIIIM!!!" The little one exclaimed in his high-pitched voice. "ONE DAY ALL WILL KNOW THE NAME OF ZIM!!" He screamed then began laughing in an evil-high pitched voice.   
"Okey-dokey." the receptionist said, not fazed in the least. She wrote down the name. "Send him in." Little Zim ran screaming into the large mettal doors which were too big and knocked him over. He stood up and and ran tward them again, this time Red held it open till Zim was through. Red gave him wierd look the whole time.   
"Glad that's over!" Purple exclaimed in relief as he and Red began walking back to the hectic birthing room. "We'll never have to deal with him again!" They both laughed happily as they whent to clean up the mess Zim had caused.   
  
Two months later.......   
  
Back in the room, another tube is ready. The freshly repaired robotic arms good through the process of bringing a new baby Irken to life. This time it's a girl.   
She springs to life, her large blue eyes wander the room and land on the door which Red and Purple carelessly left open a crack. Her Irken eyes grow bigger with excitment.   
"Welcome to life......" but that's all she heard before she was out the door and running down a long hallway.   
"YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!" She screams happily as she runs free. She laughs gleefully as she runs pass an open door.   
"So what's up for tonight?" Purple asks. He's leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk infront of him and playing with a paddle-ball.   
"Uhhh.......I dunno. What do you want to do?" Red replied spining in circles in a spining chair. Suddenly they hear a high-pitched squeal. "What is that?!" Red exclaims. He stops the chair. He and Purple ran to the door and stick their heads out just as the little girl Irken runs past at full speed squeeling and laughing.   
"Com'on lets catch her!" Purple sighed, tuging on Red's shirt, they ran after the screaming baby.   
After two hours of chasing the surprisingly fast little one through halls and rooms, which after they got through looked more like a tornado had gone through than a newborn and two adult Irkens, they caught her. She was so small that Red's fingers over-lapped as he held her out in front of him at arm's length.   
"She's even smaller than that Zim was!!" Red exclaimed.   
"More trouble too!" Purple added as he looked around the room they were standing in. Papers were strewen all over, chairs and tables were over turned, there was even a hole in the wall on the north side. "Let's go get her and Zim to the labs! We're running some tests! There must be something wrong with them!"   
"Hehehe!" The little girl giggled happily, swinging her black booted feet as Red carried her tward the labs. Purple went in the other direction to find Zim. The little one's eyes were constantly roaming the walls and everything else in sight the whole way.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Hi there!" The little girl exclaimed sitting down on the white padded floor next to Zim. "I'm Jen. What's your name?"   
"I'm Zim." The two-month old Irken replied quickly and turned away from her.   
They had been put through many tests, everyone seemed to want to find something wrong with them. Something to explain why they were so small and acted so differently from others their age. Now they were locked in a small room with white padded walls, white padded floor, even a white padded ceiling. The only thing that wasn't white or padded was the large window which made-up one wall reaching from floor to ceiling and wall to wall so that the Irken scientists could watch them.   
Zim sat in one corner in the back hugging his knees with a scowl on his face.   
"What's wrong?" Jen asked Zim kindly. Zim glared at her.   
"Nothing. Go away." He replied.   
"Go where?" Jen asked looking around the small white room. "There's no where to go while we're locked in here! I don't like it!" Jen made a little scowl, she hated being cooped up. Zim smiled a little at her.   
"Maybe we have more in common than I thought." He exclaimed, turning to face Jen. "Got any plans?"   
"I say we make a break for it!!" Jen said excitement lighting up her blue Irken eyes.   
"Keep talking" Zim said.   
"Well..........." She began whispering her plan to Zim.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Any new results?" Red asked walking into the labs. "Deformations.....low brain activity......anything?" He sounded hopefull.   
"Nope." The Lab Technision replied as he shufled some papers. "Nothing like that."   
"oh." Red said, disapointed.   
"But I did find something interesting." The L.T. said.   
"What?" Red asked growing excited.   
"They're related. Cousins actually."   
"oh. That's it?" Red asked. Disapointed again.   
"Yep. They're as healthy as can be! A little on the small side, but other than that...... they're fine! Should be able to go off to Invader Skool tomarrow." The L.T. replied not noticing the disapointment in Red's voice. "unless they kill each other first." L.T. added.   
"What?! Is that possible? Why?!" Red exclaimed hoping it was.   
"I don't think they would. They seem to be having some sort of disagreement. They've been argueing all day! Over what I have no idea. Come see." The L.T. lead Red into another room. Through a window in the wall they could see the two cousins. Zim yelled something, waving his arms in the air. Jen had her back to him, her arms crossed and eyes closed. She turned around only long enough to say something calmly to Zim. Zim clentched his little fists and screamed so loudly that Red and the L.T. could hear it, muffled, through the sound proof walls. Jen smiled to herself and said something else. Zim glared at her, then he ran up behind her and pushed her to the floor, then crossed his arms and looked down at her. Jen looked up at him in hurt surprise and tears came to her eyes. Then Zim turned around to go sit in his corner again. Jen stuck her leg out and tripped him. He fell on his face on the padded floor. Jen sat up and giggled as if tripping him was the funniest thing on Irk. Zim glared at her again then got up and went to sit in his corner. Jen went over to sit in the corner opposite from Zim's. They sat there and glared at each other.   
"See what I mean?" the L.T. asked as he turned to leave the room. Red followed.   
"Yeah." Red answered happily. "Now what would you say the odds of them killing each other would be?"   
"Zero." L.T. replied.   
"Oh..." Red replied disapointed yet again. "Umm.. that's good. I'll go now." Red sliped out the door and ran off to find Purple.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ok! there you have it! the first chapter of my first story! there's probbaly ALOT of spelling mistakes and stuff but for some reason this doesn't have spell check. please review and let me know if you liked it or not! if some people did like it i'll continue it if not.... then i'll try something else! thanx!   
~HelgaGP 


	2. chap 2- Jen's vow

Hey cool! You liked it! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter too! This one may be kinda boring, and sad but please just try to hang in there! Wish me luck!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2- Jen's Vow  
  
10 years later......   
  
"I hate Skool!" Jen cried bursting through the door of the small 3 room apartment/ dorm-room-type-thingy that Zim and Jen were forced to live in together.   
The little place consisted of 2 small bedrooms that could just barely fit a bed and a desk in them. There was also one room just slightly bigger than the bedrooms. This room held one battered wooden table and two matching chairs. There were also a few small cupbords to hold their food.  
Jen ran to her room and fell on her old worn bed which she just barely fit on any more. A few blueish-green tears fell from her large blue eye and ran down her light green cheek to rest on her tattered pillow. Her black atenae flattened to her head.  
Zim shut the door to the apartment, shaking his head. Then he walked over and leaned against Jen's door frame. He crossed his arms and shook his head again.  
"Oh Jen, Jen, Jen." He said. "When will you learn? You're suposed to want to invade planets. That's why you're an Invader and there's nothing you can do about it. Invader's blood runs through your vains! Why can't you be more like....oh say....Me?"  
"SHUT UP, ZIMMY!" Jen screamed, useing the name she did when she wanted to annoy him. "I'm NOT like you and I don't WANT to be like you!" She through her pillow at him and cried into her matress. The pillow missed Zim and hit the wall on the other side of the door. Zim just shook his head and walked away, leaving Jen to herself.  
On a planet where height desided where you ranked in popularity and leadership you can guess where Zim and Jen ranked.  
Being the shortest Irkens in their class, let alone their age group, was something that provided them with constant mocking and ridicule at Invader Skool.  
But it was worse for Jen. She, unlike nearly every other Irken, didn't want to conquer planets. She wanted to explore them. She constantly dreamed of finding a planet where height didn't matter, where she was free to explore, and where she could make a friend. Irk was none of these.  
"I hate this planet." Jen mumbled into her mattress.  
At skool everyone made fun of her and Zim for being so small, But their favorite thing was that Invader Jen didn't want to be part of an invasion.  
"Ooooo! Look! It's little Invader Zim and his little cousin Invad- er I mean Peaceful jen!" or "Excuse me, but aren't you suposed to be in the beginer's course? Oh sorry! It's just Jen and Zim." That last one had a double meaning for Jen. Jen was just barely passing skool. The fact that she didn't always show up may have had something to do with that too.   
Of course, Zim didn't help much either. He hadn't liked her from the start, and, she hadn't much liked him either.   
Jen thought back to the day they had met in the white room. They had tryed to come up eith a way to break out, but Zim had hated Jen's idea and Jen had hated Zim's. They had ended up fighting about it untill the Lab Technitions came and brought them to the little apartment where they had lived ever since.  
"I hate this place." Jen muddered. Most Irkens their age had their own, nice apartment. Jen and Zim had to share a small, broken down one.  
"Some day I'm leaving Irk." Jen vowed. "And I'm NOT coming back!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 week later...  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen asked. She was sitting in her chair, at the small table, reading a book on Irken Ledgens and watching her cousin run from his room, grab something from the cupbord, stuff it in his mouth, and run to the door. Zim paused and looked at her.  
"I just got word that the Great Assigning is today! My invitation must have been lost in the mail!" Zim exclaimed quickly. Then he turned around and slammed the door behind him. a few bits of plaster fell from the ceiling.  
"The Great Assigning?" Jen asked the empty room. She knew what it was.....but......it was today? "Hmmm........ whatever." She sighed with a shrug and returned to reading her book. She didn't want anything to do with it.  
The Great Assigning was held on a near-by planet called Conventia. This was where all Irken Invaders went to be assigned a planet to go to then conquer it. Not exactly Jen's favorite hobby.  
It was the Allmighty Tallest Red and Purple's dream to conquer the intire universe and rule it all. They didn't care what they had to destroy or who they had to step on to get there either.  
"Jerks!" Jen muttered under her breath. She knew she wasn't suposed to talk about the leaders of Irk like that but she really didn't care. She didn't like them and they hated her.  
Infact, they hated her so much that sometimes when they were bored they would have Jen come to their giant ship, the "Massive", just so that they could make fun of her and tell her what a disgrace she was and that she "would never amount to anything". These visits usualy ended with Jen running out of the room in tears. They did this to Zim too some times but he was stronger and never cried, so they never had as much fun. Zim had actualy made himself believe that these were just tests to make him stronger and that they didn't mean any of it.  
Jen wasn't sure why Zim had gone to the Great Assigning, Red and Purple would just keep him on his job on Foodcortia.  
"I'm not even gonna waste my time." Jen said to herself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have to get ready!!" Zim cried excitedly as he burst through the door. Jen was sitting at the table again reading her book.  
"Ready for what?" Jen asked only paying half atention to her cousin and not looking up from her book. Suddenly a little silver robot with blue-green eyes came running through the door and ran circles around the table, screaming the whole time.  
"What on irk?!?!" Jen exclaimed, watching the robot run. Her blue eyes flew open. "Who is this?!"  
"That's Gir!" Zim replied from his room.  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" The robot cried in a high-pitched robotic voice.  
"A S.I.R.? THEY GAVE YOU A S.I.R.?!" Jen asked in surprise.  
"Of course they gave me a S.I.R.! You can't go on a "special mission" without one!" Zim replied smuggly as he draged a large suitcase out of his room.  
"They gave you a mission?" Jen asked skepticly thinking that Zim must be joking. "To where?"  
"Uhhh..... They didn't give me the name but they did give me directions!" Zim cried excited. "Come Gir!" The little robot turned and ran tward Zim.  
"You're leaving now?" Jen asked.  
"Yes." Zim answered shortly then turned around and ran out the door, forgeting the suitcase, Gir following close behind. Zim slamed the door again and a big piece of the ceiling fell to the floor. Jen didn't notice.  
Jen bit her bottom lip gently, trying to make sense of everything, Zim was gone. She might never see him again. They had given him a mission? What was with that S.I.R.? Zim was gone. Zim was LEAVING Irk.  
"Maybe I should go talk to Red and Purple." Jen said to the empty room. "Tomarrow." She said desisively. If there was any chance that she was leaving too then she would take it in a second! "Tomarrow." She repeated with a smile.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! any one still awake out there? well if you are please review this! if not then sleep well my friend! I know that was boring but I promiss the next chapter will be much better! at least I hope You think so! Thanx!  
~HelgaGP 


	3. chap 3- Jen's "Mission"

Well I guess my 2nd chapter wasn't quite as good as my first, but hopefully you'll like this better! And if you DO like it please please please let me know!! And if you don't like it STILL let me know!! thanx to you people who have reviewed this so far!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 3- Jen's "Mission"  
  
"So whats up for tonight?" Purple asked. He was sitting in a huge , comfortable looking chair, his feet were rested on a matching foot stool, and he was playing with his paddle ball again.  
"Uhh.... I dunno. What you want to do?" Red replied, spining in a maroon chair much like Purple's and Red was using a small remote to make it spin, rise, and lower.  
"We could blow up that planet that's been getting closer." Purple suggested, sounding extremly bored. The little pink ball missed the bord and he started over.  
"Umm... Okay." Red replied, matching Purple's bored tone.  
"Your Allmighty tallestness!" A male Irken with dark green eyes burst through the heavy metal doors on the other side of the long room. He bowed to them then straitened back up.  
"What?" Red and Purple replied in unison. purple continued his paddle ball game.  
"There is someone here to speak with you." the messenger replied.   
"Who?" Red asked, uninterested.  
"Invader Jen." The Messenger replied.  
"Aw Man!" Red and Purple both groaned "No!"  
"what does SHE want?" Red asked in disgust. purple began hitting him self with his paddle bord.  
"She said it was someting about the Great Assigning." The messenger said.  
Red and Purple looked at eachother in confusion.  
"Jen wants to be part of an invasion?" Red asked, amazed. Purple put down his paddle bord in sudden interest.  
"Cool." He exclaimed. "Zim must have rubbed off on her a little."  
"Hopefully not TOO much." Red replied. He looked at the messenger who was waiting for orders. "Send her in. This should be interesting!"  
The messenger bowed again then walked swiftly out of the room. A moment later Jen came in, she looked a little nervous. Her black-glove covered hands smoothed out a non-excistant rinkle in her red Invader's uniform then she held them together in front of her as she aproached Red and Purple.  
She didn't bow to them. she never had and she wasn't going to start now.  
"Yes? What do you want?" Purple asked, looking down at her as if she were a disgusting little bug he would love to crush under his foot, or with a fly swater anyway.  
"Well," She began, her voice not showing a bit of nervousness. "As I'm sure you noticed, I did not atend the Great Assigning yesterday. I felt that it would be a waste of time as i was sure that you would refuse me and my cousin, Zim, due to our past history." She paused.  
"Yeah? so?" Red said. "What do you want us to do about it?"  
"I want to go to another planet." Jen replied as if it were obvious.  
"You want to be part of an invasion?" Purple asked.  
"well not exactly...." Jen admitted, looking away. "I was kinda wondering if I could go to one just to explore it. see what it's like."  
Red and Purple stared blankly at her for a moment, like they were waiting for her to say it was all a big joke. When she didn't they burst out laughing anyways. Jen looked at them in surprise.  
"Wait!! i've got an idea!" Purple exclaimed. " How 'bout you go to foodcourtia and "explore" a career there?"  
"And How 'bout you don't come back!?" Red added. the Allmighty Tallests burst out laughing again.  
"What?" Jen asked, not believing what they were saying.  
"You go to Foodcourtia..." Red said.  
"And you don't come back!" Purple finished. They began laughing again.  
"You're joking. Right?" Jen asked, getting mad. Red and Purple looked at each other again, their laughter seaseing for a moment. Then they looked back at Jen.  
"No." they answered dully in unison. Jen's eyes widened and her mouth droped open.  
"You wouldn't!!" She cried in horror.  
"We would!" Red answered through his laughs. "And we are!"  
"It'll take one problem off our backs!" Purple exclaimed, holding his side from laughing. Jen's eyes narowed to angery slits of blue, her little gloved hands balled into tight fists while her mouth made a tight strait line and her atenae shoot strait back.  
"Oh, I'll get off your backs." She whispered angerly. "You'll never have to see THIS little problem again!" Then she raised her voice so that they could hear her. "Umm... then could I at least have a S.I.R.? you know, to keep me company?" She asked politely.  
Red and Purple exchanged evil smiles.  
"Why sure!" Red exclaimed. "Infact, we have a nice little moddel in the back room! Just like the one we gave your cousin! Brand new!"  
"It's advanced!" Purple added. But Jen knew better. Red and Purple glided off into the next room and threw together some garbage and scrap metal then brought it out to Jen. She noticed that it looked exactly like Zim's Gir but this one was a golden color.  
Red inserted a chip into the robot's head to activate it. The little robot's eyes lit up a purple color.  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in a voice identical to Gir's  
"Hello," Jen replied with a small smile. "What's it's name?" she asked, turning back to Red and Purple.  
"Oh.....umm......." Purple shruged. "You give it a name! I hope that you two will be very happy one Foodcourtia together!" He and Red burst into peals of laughter again.  
"I'll name you later" Jen promised the robot. The S.I.R. put it's arms around her neck.  
"I love you!" He cried.  
"Come on, lets go." She whispered, trying to losen the death grip on her throat.  
"Good-bye!" Red called through laughs.  
"Have a good time on Foodcourtia!" Purple added.  
"Good-bye!" Jen called back over her shoulder as she walked through the doors, the S.I.R. following behind her. "Forever." she added under her breath.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Got my name yet?"  
"No."  
"Got my name yet?"  
"No."  
"How 'bout now?"  
"No. No, I don't."  
"Now?"  
"I'll let you know when I have it. K?" Jen replied. The little S.I.R. had been playing this game off and on for the past 2 weeks.  
"Okay!" He cried then sat sighlent on Zim's abandoned wooden chair for about 10 seconds. "How 'bout now?" Jen sighed and shook her head.  
"No not yet. Now could you please be quiet for a little bit? I'm trying to make some plans." Jen said then turned back to the note pad where she was making plans on how to brake into the garage where the voot-crusiers were kept.  
"Ooooooo! What 'cha planin?" The S.I.R. asked with interest.   
"How to get off this stupid planet and away from those jerks who call them selves our leaders." Jen replied.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!" The little robot cried happily and jumped off the chair and ran around the small apartment. Jen rolled her eyes and smiled. Sure, the no-where-near-perfect S.I.R. could get annoying once in a while, but Jen liked him. He was so cute! And He made pretty good company! If he didn't work as a good S.I.R. should, he would still make a exceptional friend.  
Suddenly the happy screaming came to a stop in Jen's room and all was quiet. Jen tilted her chair back so that she could see inside her room. The little robot had found an adventure novel Jen had been reading and now HE was actualy READING it! Jen gave the usualy hyper S.I.R. a strange look then shruged and returned to her notes.  
"Oh, well." she whispered. "At least it will keep him quiet for a while!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how did you like that one? I hope you did like it! even if you didn't PLEASE REVIEW!!! I neeeeeeed reviews! I need them or I will explode! It hasn't happened so far but I really don't feel like finding out! So please review!! Thanx!  
~HelgaGP 


	4. chap 4- Runaways

Hi! okay, well like always i'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, You fuel my imagination! hehe! please read this and review.......yeah yeah......I don't own Invader Zim......SO DON'T SUE ME! 'cause if you did i'd be sad and i'd cry. please don't make me cry! ok! but anyways, here's chapter 4!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4- Runaways  
  
A new building. It apeared to be a large garage. Many small car sized pods were parked on landing platforms set on the concrete floor. Everything was dark and still at the late night hours. A gaurdwas at his post in a small room which had a window overlooking the voot-cruisers that he was suposed to be watching. He was asleep.  
Suddenly something stirs in the shaddows, dropping from an air vent on the wall near the ceiling. The thing sits, crouching, waiting as something a bit smaller falls from the same place narrowly missing the first thing.  
A few seconds later the first thing darts out from the shaddows to hide in the shaddow of the nearest voot-cruisers. It waits and a second later the second thing copies the first. A ray of light hits the second thing for an instant, reflecting off it's gold body. Then it hides near the first.  
The first thing looks up at the voot-cruiser, it's face still hidden in the shaddows. 4 long metal spider-like legs unfold from the first's back and lifts it off the ground. It pushes a button near the rounded glass top and the top slides back with out a sound.  
The thing lowers it's self to the floor and picks up the second thing and puts it in the voot-cruiser. Then the first climbs in too, the spider legs fold back up. The first pushes another button from inside and the top slides into place, another button opens large garage doors on the ceiling.   
The sound jolts the gaurd awake. His red eyes fly open in surprise and he jumps up to look out the window.  
Inside the voot-cruiser the first thing drags one black gloved finger over the controlls to start it. The voot cruiser hoovers over the landing plantform a moment then shoots off into space.  
"Hey! Come back here!" The gaurd shouts in a deep voice as he runs into the main garage. But, of couse, the ocupants of the stolen voot-cruiser can't hear him. "Aw man!" he complains. "Uhh... The boss ain't gonna be happy about this!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Computer! Can you find a way to track the path Zim took and where he arived?" Jen asked the computer of the voot-cruiser she had just stolen.  
"Destination: Earth." The computer answered in a robotic, female voice.  
"Earth huh?" Jen said. She thought a moment. "Never heard of it! Computer, can you find me some information on this planet?" A holographic image of a blue and green planet floated a few inches above the computer screen on the controll panel, it rotated slowly. On the screen pictures of humans flashed across, then animals, then plants, and many other miselanious things.   
"Hey! Wait! Computer, go back one picture... one more... one more.... there! What is that?" A picture of an animal with orange and white fur, pointed triangular ears, long tail and green eyes with slits of black for puples. The word "Cat" was writen above it.  
"Hmm..... I like that! It's cute!" Jen said with a little laugh. "Hey! How would you like that for a name?" She asked the little S.I.R. who was sleeping on the floor beside her chair. He sprug awake and looked at the cat on the screen.  
"Awwww!! He's cute!" The little robot comented and hugged himself.   
"I think I found a name for you!" Jen exclaimed.  
"YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" He screamed jumping up and down. Then he stoped and looked at her. "Umm... what is it?"  
"Cat." Jen answered.  
"Oh! YAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! " The S.I.R. , Cat, cried again. "I like that name!"   
"Good!" Jen said, then turned to look at the screen again. "Hmm..... we're gonna need disguises!"  
"I wanna be a blue cat!" Cat exclaimed.  
"Uhh.... Ohhh...kaaaay..." Jen said giving her S.I.R. a strange look. "Computer, show me some pictures of human girls my age. " Jen comanded. She studied the pictures that came up for a few moments untill she desided on a blonde shoulder length wig, blue "human eye" contacts, a lavender colored sweater and blue jeans. She desided to keep her black boots, they were the one part of the uniform that she actualy liked.  
After all this she leaned back in her chair and watched the astroids fly by. She looked down at Cat, who was now reading one of the adventure novels he had grown to love.   
"Got any ghost stories in there?" Jen asked. Cat pulled open the zipper on a blue nylon duffle bag.  
"here ya go!" He said, presenting the red book to her.  
"Thanks," Jen replied, taking the book. Then she opened it and begun reading. But soon she was looking out the window again. She was free! She had done it! Left Irk, left Invader Skool, left the little three room apartment which now longer had a ceiling from Zim slaming the door so many times. Jen smiled contently. She was gone! And she wasn't going back!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hello!! How is everyone out there? Hello? Hello?! Oh! Hi! Hope you liked that chapter! I probably won't get another chance to post till after Thanksgiving, but untill then you can reply to this and let me know if you still like my story! I hope you do! Thanx!  
~HelgaGP  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!! 


	5. chap 5- Zim's big surprise

Hey there! Okay, yeah I'm the same HelgaGP but I changed my pen name because of certain events involving Friday, we all know what I'm talking about! Man that made me mad!! oh! hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Here's the fifth chapter to Invader jen! sorry about any spelling errors or anything, this doesn't have a spell check! stupid human device! oh well! enjoy!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 5- Zims big surprise  
  
Gir was sitting on the couch, late one night, watching his favorite show "The Scary Monkey Show" when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Gir! Get the door!" Zim called from his lab. Gir took a drink of his brain-freezy but stayed where he was, eyes glued to the t.v.  
knock, knock, knock.  
"Gir!?" Zim called again. Nothing. Zim came up from his lab through the toilet in the kitchen, grabing a pop on the way. he walked out to the living room, with his black wig and contacts on. "GIR!!" Zim shouted again, now standing right next to the couch. Nothing. He waved his free hand infront of the robot's eyes. Gir took a bite of his chocolate cupcake but did not notice his master in any way.  
knock, knock, knock!   
Zim gave Gir an odd look and sighed. "Stupid monkey." he muttered as he walked over to the front door and opened it a crack. "Yes?" Zim asked, giving the visitor an annoyed look.  
"Zim?" A girl was standing out on the front step, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, lavender sweater, blue jeans and black boots. Her skin was a light shade of green but Zim didn't notice this. She smiled a little at him.  
"Yes, I am Zim, and no, I don't want any make-up or cookies or whatever." He tryed to shut the door but the girl put out her green hand and stoped him and pulled the door fully open.   
"i'm not selling cookies." She said. He noticed that her voice seemed strangly familiar but he couldn't place it.  
"Whatever you are selling I want none of it." Zim said getting even more annoyed.  
"I'm not selling anything, Zim!" She answered. She smiled at him, enjoying the fact that she was confussing him. "Don't you know who I am?" She asked. Zim looked at her as if she were crazy.  
"I don't know you, and I'm sure that you don't know me!" Zim replied, getting fusterated. "Now if that is all I must be going. Good day!" He tryed to shut the door again but the girl caught it again.   
"I know who you are, Zim." She said patiently. Zim laughed a little.  
"Oh really?" He said, giving her a look that said that he highly doubted that. "Who am I?" He challenged.  
"You want me to say it right here?" She asked.  
"Yes" Zim answered, sure that this wierd human girl had no real idea as to who he really was.  
"Okay Zim." The girl said smiling at him. "Or should I say "Invader" Zim?" Zim's eyes flew open, his jaw droped and his hand tightened around the half empty pop can.  
"W-w-what?" Zim stamered. He stared at the girl, not wanting to believe what she had just said.  
"Invader Zim? Irken invader? On a mission from the Allmighty Tallest Red and Purple? That IS who you are? Right, Zimmy?" The girl asked, smiling, she looked like she could say more if she wanted to. But, to Zim's relief, she didn't.  
Zim stood, frozen, stareing at this strange girl who seemed to know everything about him. Thoughts raced through his head. He should say it wasn't true! That she had the wrong person! That she was crazy! Anything! But somehow he knew the girl wouldn't believe him. Then something else made even Zim's thoughts freeze for a moment. This girl had just called him "Zimmy". There was only one person who had ever called him that!  
"Jen!?" Zim exclaimed.  
"Hi Zim." His cousin answered running her fingers through her new blonde hair. The pop can fell from Zim's hand and rolled over to one of the gnomes. The pop ran out and made a puddle around the base of the robot. The gnome jumped, blue sparks flew from it, lighting up the dark night air around it then took off across the lawn zig-zaging in every direction.  
Cat, now dressed in a suit resembling a blue plush cat doll, jumped out from behind one of the other gnomes where he had been playing a game of hide-and-seek with himself. Then Gir, now in his green dog suit, ran passed Zim out the door and jumped down the steps. The two S.I.R.s saw each other and froze staring at one another. They both waved their right hand, then their left, they touched each other's hand, then jumped back. They both screamed happily and ran off together after the crazy gnome.  
Jen broke out laughing, watching the two robots take turns riding the gnome around the yard and chasing each other through the three remaining gnomes. Zim stood, still in shock.  
"B-but how?" He demanded once he had found his voice again. "How could they send you on the same mission as ME!?"  
"I'm not on a mission." Jen answered with a shrug, then she cast a quick glance over her shoulder as if expecting Red and Purple to be back there. "I ran away!"   
Zim's eyes got bigger.  
"Let me come in and I'll tell you everything." Jen said and without waitting for an invitation she pushed her cousin through the door and let herself in.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're crazy!" Zim shouted at Jen after she had gotten done telling her story. They were now sitting at the table in Zim's kitchen. Gir and Cat had settled down on the couch in the other room to watch some t.v.  
"No. By the looks of this place I'd say you're the crazy one, Zimmy!" Jen replied. She gave the strange kitchen a quick once-over. (You all know what Zim's kitchen looks like so i'm not gonna type it all!) Jen shook her head making the blonde hair of her wig sway, and she "tisk-tisked" at Zim.  
"Oh! And I supose YOUR base is better?" Zim demanded. "You probably don't even have a base, and if you don't then you're NOT staying with me! So don't get any ideas!"  
"Relax. I don't have a 'base' but I do have a home." Jen said. "As I have said before, I ran away and i'm NOT going back! Earth is my home now! Earth, not Irk. Earth, not Irk. Do you get it?" Zim nodded getting annoyed with his cousin. "Good. come on I'll show you!" Jen said as she got up, grabed Zim's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, through the living room and the two S.I.R.s who didn't even notice them, out the door and across a section of the black top circle. Jen lead Zim into a yard so much unlike his own that he would have never guessed that anything other than human lived there!  
A fence surounded the yard completely except where the sidewalk branched off and split Jen's yard exactly in half. A row of pink petunias lined both sides of the sidewalk. A maple tree stood in one corner of the fence. The house it's self had two stories, dark blue sideing and was surounded by a border of small rocks stretching out for about six feet, two green bushes were planted on either side of the front steps. It blended in nicely with the surounding houses.  
Jen unlocked the door and went in, Zim followed, silently, as he looked around the living room that they were now standing in. Other than the black wires and pipes that covered the ceiling, this room looked normal too. A big, fluffy, navy-blue couch sat in the middle of the room faceing a large t.v. infront of the couch was a wooden coffee table. The walls were painted navy blue and the carpet was the same color. All the navy gave the room a dark look even though it was dimly lit by a light that didn't seem to be coming from any place in particular. This mysterious light was the only source of light except for a window by the door.  
There was also a pink i-mac on a wooden table that served as a computer desk. The bright pink seemed a little out of place in the darkly painted room. Zim searched the room for a flaw but, compared to his own, this room was just too.....human.  
"You can't stay here!" Zim cried.  
"Why?" Jen asked, confussed.  
"I forbid it! That's why!" Zim shot back "Fir one thing....where will you keep the voot-cruiser?"  
"In an under ground shed. That's where it is now." Jen answered. "An I'm staying, no mater what you say."  
"You can't! You MUST listen to me!" Zim yelled, getting mad. He searched his brain for a reason. "I'm taller!"  
"By three inches!" jen replied. "And it doesn't mater! We're not on Irk any more!"  
"I'm older!" Zim exclaimed, not willing to give up.  
"Two months! And i don't care!" Jen said, giving her cousin a strange look. Zim stood there, trying to think of something that would make Jen give him his way, but, he couldn't come up with any thing.  
"Fine! stay here!" Zim said finaly. "But don't come to me for anything!"  
"Okay." Jen shruged, not caring what Zim said. Zim looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Then he turned and stormed out the door angerly. "Bye, Zimmy!" She called after him. He slamed the door, egnoring her.  
Jen didn't care. She was staying right there. She didn't care what Zim said!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay! Hope you liked that! If you did, please write a review! Hey! even if you didn't like it please write a review! tell me it sucked if you really want to! just PLEASE review! Let me know that you read it! just write your name if you want! Infact tell me about the weather for all I care! I just want to know that SOMEONE is reading this!!!!!! Thank-you!!!  
~ Invader Jen 


	6. chap 6- oo look! it's Dib!

Hey there! yeah, i was gonna post this chapter yesterday but i got on a HUGE sugar high from eating to many cherry cough-drops and fruit roll ups so i wrote that strange little story instead!!! You got a problem with that?!? i didn't think so!! ok! so here is the...umm.....6! yaaaaay!!! Diiiiiiiiiiiiib!!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6- Oo look! It's Dib!  
  
"Gaz! Gaz!" Dib cried running down the stairs and running into the darkened living room. His sister was in her usual place sitting on the large red couch and playing her Game Slave 2 which was hooked up to the t.v. "Gaz! I picked up on another alien landing near Zim's house last night!" Dib exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going over to investigate!"  
"Be quiet!" Gaz muttered without taking her eyes off her game.   
"If I'm not back in an hour then--"  
"I told you to BE QUIET!" Gaz interupted, sounding very annoyed. "I am only 5 levels from beating this game. If I were to loes because of YOU then you would leave me no choice but to make your life a living nightmare." The whole time she was talking she never took her eyes off the screen. Dib stared at Gaz for a moment.   
"You know, That is starting to get really old!" Dib informed her.  
"Yeah? Well, your alien obsession got old a long time ago but you don't hear me complaining, now do you?" Gaz replied.  
"But you always complain about--"  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Gaz growled, cutting him off again. Dib backed away from the couch and his sister slowly, then turned and ran out the door. He slowed to a walk again when he reached the main side walk and headed tward Zim's house.  
It was a beautiful morning. The blue sky was cloudless and the flowers in the yards were all in full bloom. No one would have suspected a thing! Well, except Dib of course, but then again, Dib was always suspecting something! The autum air around was pleasently warm. So warm infact that Dib almost took off his black jacket. But, not knowing what he would do with it if he did take it off, he desided against it.   
Dib walked slowly, injoying this unusualy nice weather. Skool didn't start for another hour and a half so there was no need to hurry.  
After a few minutes He reached Zim's blue-green house. Dib peeked around the corner of the fence and surveyed the oddly decorated yard. The security gnomes didn't seem to be turned on and one was missing. Dib stored the new information of the missing gnome in the back of his mind. Maybe he could use it later to atempt to dig down to the alien's underground labs!  
Dib ran pass the remaining gnomes and crouched against the side wall, waiting a few moments incase Zim came out. He didn't. Dib circled the house a couple of times, looking in windows, searching the ground, looking for any evidence of a new alien living there. But he found nothing. He circled the house once more, just to be sure. But, from what he found, there was nothing new at Zim's.   
Promissing himself that he would come back after skool and make another check, Dib ran pass the gnomes and back to the main side walk.  
He sighed. Maybe there was a glitch in his equipment. Maybe it had just been an asteroid or some junk coming through the atmosphere. Or maybe Zim had desided to go for a cruise.  
Dib started walking tward skool. He would think about it later. Right now he was going to get some pictures of those Vampire Gerbils in action!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dib was sitting in his desk in Miss. Bitters' classroom. Miss. Bitters was talking of the usual stuff, death, doom, and torcher devices she wished she could use on them, when there was a knock on the door. Miss. Bitters went to answer it then steped out into the hall for what felt like not long enough to the students who feared her return.  
When she did return a blonde girl was following her.  
Dib sat up straiter in his desk and his eyes grew larger behind his glasses. The first thing he noticed about this new girl was her skin, it was green! Then he noticed that she didn't have a nose and, even though the shoulder length blonde hair hide the sides of her head, he could tell she didn't have any ears! She was obviously an alien!  
"Class, this is Jen." Miss. Bitters informed them. "She will be joining our filthy little class. Though I haven't the slightest idea WHY she would want to do that!" Miss. Bitters paused to look over the class, then at Jen. "If there is anything you would like to say, say it now or FOREVER regret it." Miss. Bitters snaped at her. Jen scaned over her new class mates.  
"Hi." Jen began. "Umm..... I don't really have anything to say.... I'm sure you all know Zim.....umm....he's my cousin... I guess that's all there really is to know about me.....soo..."  
"How about the fact that YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!" Dib cried jumping out of his desk. Jen's eyes flew open in surprise, she stood frozen in front of the class, facing everyone. But everyone was facing Dib, except Zim who was staring at his desk.  
"Come ON people!! Can't you see?!?!" Dib cried, desprate for someone to believe him. "They both have green skin! and they don't have a nose! Or ears!"  
"It's a skin condition." Jen said. She now looked at Dib as if he were crazy. "And it runs in our family." Everyone looked from Jen back to Dib and gave him strange looks.   
"Come off it already Dib!" Bryan said. "I supose you're still trying to find proof that Old Kid is an alien too, right?"  
"Old Kid died last month!" Dib exclaimed. "Heart failure!"  
"Yeah, yeah! But how about those "Vampire Gerbils"? huh? Ever get some good pictures of them?" Zeta mocked from her new seat two desks behind Zim.  
"I got some great ones this morning! I'll go get them!" Dib said.  
"Dib! Sit back down!" Miss. Bitters comanded. "Jen, you can take the desk behind Zim." Jen nodded and went to her seat. Dib sat down and watched Jen carefully. Her clothes looked normal enough, lavender sweater and blue jeans, but that pink and gray back pack that stayed on her back with out straps was definently NOT normal!  
Suddenly Jen looked strait at Dib. Their eyes locked for a moment. Jen gave him a questioning look as if to say: "How do you know?" Dib glared back at her and turned to face the front of the room again.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yaaay! i got another chapter posted! Dib is my fav charecter! yaaaaaay Dib! yay yay yay! okay, yeah! well hope you all liked it! pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! please please please please please please please! hey! its fun to type please! bye bye for now!  
~HelgaGP (I changed my name back! i like this beter!) 


	7. chap 7- Yeah! She's gone!

Hey there! You know what i hate? writer's block! not on this story but another i'm writing! I'm done with this story, i just got to get it all posted. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... fusterating, ain't it? well on with the next chapter! yay! woo-who! all right! oh yeah! yaaaaaaaay! *clears throat* sorry, um..... i'll go now...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
chapter 7- Yeah! She's gone!  
  
Jen stood and looked around the crowded cafeteria. She spotted Zim, sitting alone, and walked over to his table.  
"Hey!" She said friendly as she set down her tan colored tray covered with brown and gray mush and sat down on the bench across from Zim.  
"Hi," Zim mummbled, poking at the goop on his tray with his fork. suddenly he looked up and glared.  
"What?" Jen asked in surprise as she tried to remember what she had done resently to make him mad.  
"Not you, Dib." He grummbled, still glaring.  
"Who?" Jen asked. She looked over her shoulder to see who he was glaring at. Sitting a few tables down the same boy who had acused her of being an alien sat beside a girl with purple hair. He was glaring back at Zim.  
"Hey! He's the one who knew about--"  
"Would you be quiet!?" Zim exclaimed, interupting her. "Do you want EVERYONE to know? Do you know how much trouble that would cause?" He demanded in a hushed voice. Now he was glaring at her.  
"I'm not stupid, Zim" Jen replied, returning his glare. Then a look of worry crossed her face. "He....he doesn't REALLY know does he? I mean, it's just some wierd theory he has, right?" Zim took a sharp, annoyed breath.  
"Yes, he does really know, and he's set on proving that we arn't human." He answered. He sounded annoyed with her, or maybe he was annoyed with Dib, because he looked over at the human and glared at him again. "Luckily for us no one believes him, and they never will. Dib's into all the paranormal stuff and every one thinks he's crazy."   
Jen turned around half way on her bench to get a beter look at Dib, who was now talking to the girl beside him so he didn't notice her watching him. A look of interest came over Jen's face.  
"You stay away from the Dib-human, Jen." Zim comanded, knowing that cerious look. "I'll deal with him." An evill glint entered Zim's eyes.  
"I'll stay away from who I want to stay away from." Jen answered calmly, giving her cousin a little smile. She looked back to Dib's table in time to see the girl stand up and walk away with her un-touched tray. dib now sat alone. "i'm gonna go talk to him." Jen anounced as she stood up.  
"What?!" Zim cried. "Jen! Come back! I told you to stay away from him! Obey me! OBEY ME!" A few kids turned to look at him, but Jen egnored him and kept walking.  
"Hey!" Jen exclaimed, smiling, as she sat down across from Dib. Dib's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you know what that stuff is?" Jen asked, pointing at the mush on his tray.  
"No." Dib answered, not sure what to tink of this situation.  
"oh. Is it any good? I was afraid to try it and Zim wasn't eating it, so I desided to leave it alone." Jen shruged. Then she lowered her voice and gave him the same look she had given him in class. "How do you know?" She asked.  
"Oh! Now I get it!" Dib exclaimed. "This is an act, right? Try and make friends with the enemy then send in the armada! You aliens sicken me!" Dib crossed his arms and glared at her.  
"What? I have no idea--"  
"oh don't play dumb with me, Alien! I know how your kind thinks!"  
"And how does "my kind" think?" Jen asked, getting annoyed with him. "And how whould YOU know?"  
"I've knowen Zim for long enough!" He was about to say more but Jen interupted.  
"Just to let you know, me and Zim have VERY little in comon!"  
"Oh! I'm sure! You aliens are all alike! All you want is to conquer as many planets as possible!" Dib replied.  
"I'll admit that most Irkens want that, but I don't!" Jen said lowering her voice even further. Dib snorted doubtfully.   
"Yeah, right!" He glared at her again. "You aliens are all alike!" He repeated.  
"I have a name ya know!" Jen said, this guy was getting on her nerves. "i'm not just "Some Alien". And I bet you never thought about this! To me, YOU'RE the alien!" Jen's last remark hit home. Jen watched Dib as he thought that over for a few moments and tried to come up with a good come back.  
"Yeah.....but.....I don't want to conquer the Earth!" He shot back lamely.  
"And niether do I!"Jen replied. "I guess we have something in comon!"  
"Yeah, right!" Dib repeated. "I'm leaving!" He stood up, picked up his tray and took a few steps forward. Then he stoped and turned around. "I'm watching you!" He said then continued to the trash can. Jen sighed and watched Dib's back untill he walked out of the cafeteria.   
"I see that went well!" A mocking voice said from behind her. Jen turned around to see Zim standing there with his tray held out in front of him.  
"oh shut up, zimmy!" Jen replied. Zim walked off in the direction Dib had just gone. She could hear him laughing at her the whole way.  
Jen sighed again. Was it this hard to make friends on EVERY planet?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what's up for tonight?" Purple asked. He was in his chair playing with is paddle ball.  
"Uhh..... I dunno, what you want to do?" Red replied, spining, rising and lowering in his chair. There was a pause in which the only sound was Purple's paddle ball.  
Smack-smack-smack-smack  
Red stoped his chair, facing Purple, his eyes followed the little pink ball.  
"Ya know, that's getting kinda annoying." Red complained.  
"Oh, really? Sorry." Purple said. He stoped the ball and set it down. Then he picked up a ball and cup toy. it clicked as Purple pressed the button to make the ball fly out.  
Click-click-click  
"That better?" Purple asked.  
"Yeah." Red replied and continued spining. Amoment later the same messenger who had anounced Jen's visit came through the doors and bowed before Red and Purple. "Yeah? what do you want?" Red asked, still spining in his chair.  
"Your Allmighty Tallestness," The messenger began as he stood back up. "We believe we have an idea as to the fate of the stolen voot-cruiser." He paused.  
"Yeah?" Purple asked in a bored tone, still playing with the cup and ball.  
"Well, we believe that Invader Jen, who went missing that same night, stole it and went in search of her cousin, Invader Zim." The messenger explained. Red stoped spining and Purple droped his cup and ball to stare at the messenger.   
"You think that Jen broke into a high-security garage and was able to steal a voot-cruiser while a professional gaurd was on duty?" purple asked in disbelief.   
"Well....yes." The messenger answered.  
"please!" Red scoffed. "She was Just barely passing Invader Skool! There is no way she could have done all that!"  
"Testing done on her when she was younger showed that she was very clever. At least clever enough to do what she did." The messenger informed them, he was a little nervouse about argueing with tthem.  
"Soooo.....both Zim AND Jen are on Earth?" Red asked.  
"Yes, we have confermed that." The messenger replied. Red and Purple stared blankly at him for a moment.  
"YESSSSSSSS!!" Purple shouted and jabed his fist into the air.  
"ALL RIGHT!! YEAH!!" Red exclaimed at the same moment. "Bring us some pop, chips and anything else you can get a hold of!" He comanded. The messenger bowed then hurried off to get the food.  
"It's time to Celebrate!" Purple exclaimed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Cat screamed, using the wires and tubes covering the cieling in Jen's living room as monkey bars and swings. "YEEEEAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!" He screamed letting go of one wire and flying threw the air to grab hold of another.  
"HEEEEEERE I COME!!" Gir exclaimed standing on the back of the navy blue couch. Suddenly he jumped into the air and grabed one of the wires and joined Cat in the swinging over the cieling.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The robots screamed as they flew from wire to tube to wire. just then Jen walked into the room in full disguise.  
"Cat! I'm going to skool! There's money on the-- oh!" Jen exclaimed as Cat let go of a wire and knocked into Jen, knocking her face first into the navy carpet and sending her wig skidding over the floor.  
"Yay! Lets do that again!" Cat shouted as Jen sat up.  
"let's not!" Jen groaned, rubbing her sore head with one hand and reaching for her wig with the other.  
"MY TURN!!" Gir screamed, flying through the air and knocking Jen back to the floor.   
"Ooohhhh!!"Jen moaned, sitting up again. "Please don't make a habbit of that, Kay?" The two S.I.R.s sat looking up at her, smiling with their little pink tonges hanging out. "Now as I was saying..." Jen continued as she stood up and fixed her wig. "There's money on the table, you can order pizza or something for dinner. Please don't destroy the houses! And if you be good, tonight I'll order some pizzas and we'll watch "That 70's Show" tonight and have our own little party! Kay?"   
"Yaaaaaayyyyyy!!!" Cat and Gir screamed again. "HANGIN OUT! DOWN THE STREET! SAME OLD THING! WE DID LAST WEEK!!" The little robots sang happily. They jumped up and continued swinging through the wires. "NOT A THING TO DO!!! BUT TALK TO YOU!!!"  
"WERE ALL ALRIGHT!" Gir screamed.  
"WERE ALL ALRIGHT!" cat ecoded.  
"HELLO WISCONSIN!!" They finished together then began all over again. Jen watched for a moment, smiled and walked out the door and headed tward skool.  
Jen had a plan, not a great plan, but it was a plan! She was going to prove to Dib that she wasn't like Zim! And that she could be good friend. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do that, but she was gonna try!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Okay! how did all you people like that? as always, please review it! I love to read your reviews! i got nothin to say right now so... bye bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	8. chap 8- i did a songfic? BEWARE!!!

Oh......dear...... i did something I thought i'd NEVER do! i............CHANGED THE WORDS OF A SONG!!!!!!! oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.... well! Don't say I didn't warn you! scroll down with GREAT percaution!   
i DONT own Invader Zim and i DONT own the song "pretend to be nice" from Josie and the pussycats! I like them both alot, but i DONT own them! SO DONT SUE ME!!! or i will cry...do you want to make me cry? *sniff* do you? *puppy eyes and sniffs again*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey, there!" Jen greeted Dib warmly as she walked up the steps to the skool, Dib was sitting on the top step reading 'Myserious Mysteries Magazine'. "What 'cha reading?" she asked, smiling happily. Dib just looked up at her, raised an eye-brow then returned to his Magazine. Jen frowned a moment, but she had been expecting that and she refussed to let it discourage her.  
"Soooo...... You're into the paranormal huh?" Jen tried, noticing the title of Dib's magazine. He egnored her. "I've always had an interest in that stuff too." Jen admitted as she sat down on the concret railing and looked over Dib's shoulder at the page he was looking at. It showed a picture of a ghost being sucked into a vacum-cleaner type device.  
"You?! You're kidding, right?" Dib asked, looking up at her with a doubtful look. Jen shook her head and smiled. "But......you ARE the paranormal!"   
"To you I am." Jen replied. "But on Irk we had our own ledgens and mythical creatures and all that." Jen could tell Dib was interested by the prospect of new creatures to study but he tryed to hide it. "I never actualy tried to prove that they excisted, but they were fun to learn about." Dib's face twisted into a glare again.  
"Then why don't you go back THERE and leave the Earth and all the creatures HERE aloan?" He snaped angerly. Startled, Jen leaned back on the railing until she nearly fell off. Dib stood up and continued glaring at Jen for a second, Jen returned his glare with a hurt and confused look. Then, without another word, he turned and walked through the large gray doors to the skool. Jen watched him go, once again watching his back until it was hiden by the doors.  
"Don't waste your time trying to be friends with the Dib-human." Zim said, walking up the concret steps and startling Jen. "Even if you do sucseed it will be for nothing." One of his evil smerks came to his face as he said that.  
"What's that suposed to mean?" Jen asked, already annoyed with him for startling her. Zim smiled mysertiously and walked into the skool. Jen watched him, confussed, then she shruged and followed him.  
Jen walked down the cold, gray halls of the skool and into Miss. Bitters' classroom few paces behind Zim. Most of the children were already in their places, Dib was among them. He sat at his desk asorbed in his magazine and didn't notice Jen or Zim come in.  
Jen glanced at Dib as she walked to her seat behind Zim and then sat there, watching Dib across the room. She reviewed the scenes of moments before, trying to pin-point exactly what had gone wrong. She and Dib had seemed to be getting along fine for a few minutes, but then....... What had happened?  
Suddenly Dib looked up from his reading and glared over at Zim. Zim didn't notice this, he was writing in a yellow notebook. Then Dib noticed Jen watching him and he turned to glare at her. Jen looked away quickly and stared at her desk, she could feel Dib's eyes burning into her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, he looks at me with those suspicious eyes,  
And says "I know that you're warein' some kinda disguise,  
You can't fool me, it's you I dispies,  
And I hate what your kind wants to do to this world!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jen is seen writeing a note, she folds it then passes it. Kids continue passing it till it reaches Dib. He opens it, reads it then crumples it up and trows it on the floor. He then acts like nothing happened. Jen glares at the back of Dib's head then returns to her text book. Zim, who saw all of it, smiles at his book.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And every word i say falls flat on the floor,  
I try to tell a joke, he hates me some more,  
And i don't think that i can take it no more,  
It's drivin' me right out my front door,  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miss. Bitters is writeing at the board, she turns to face the class. The words "Pick Partners" is writen on the board. Jen catches Dib's eye and mouths "Want to be partners?" Dib looks away and raises his hand. Miss. Bitters points to him and he points to Keef. Keef bursts into happy tears. Jen turns to face the wall, proping her head up with one hand and druming her fingers on the desk with the other while glaring at the wall. Zim laughs silently.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(course)~  
Why do you do what you do to me Dibby?  
Shakin' my confidence, drivin' me crazy,  
Why can't you just give me a chance?  
Please don't egnore me 'cause i know you can hear me!  
Why can't you just try to be nice?  
Can you at least just try to be nice?  
If you could just try to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would me all right! OoOoOoOo!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The class is outside, standing on a softball field. Jen and Keef are captains for the two teams. Jen points to Dib first. Dib fakes a stomach ache and Miss. Bitters sends him into the nurse. Jen crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Zim bursts out laughing. Keef points to Zim. Zim's eyes and mouth fly open in horror and he stops laughing.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And i try so hard just to figure him out,  
but he wont tell me what he's been thinkin about,  
and then he glares at me across the room during skool,  
i just wish everything between us was cool.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Zim, Jen and Dib are in the lunch line. There's one bowl of chocolate pudding left. Jen hands it to Dib. He takes it and smiles. Jen smiles back then turns to leave. Dib throws the pudding at her and it hits her in the shoulder, leaving a big chocolate spot on he lavender shirt. Jen scowls at Dib. Dib is laughing so hard that he is holding his side in pain. Zim is sitting at a table by himself, proping his head up with one hand and poking his food with his fork with his other hand, without looking at it. He watches Jen and Dib and he fights to hold in his own laughter. Then Keef comes, sets his tray down across from Zim and starts to show Zim his pink dust bunny collection. Zim gets up and runs from the cafeteria with Keef running behid him and holding the box of dust bunnies out in front of him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I keep tryin to prove that we can be friends,  
And he keeps tryin to prove that me and Zim are aliens,  
And i don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But i'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines!  
(course)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The end of skool bell rings, kids run down the front steps of the skool happily laughing and screaming. It's raining now. Jen is looking tired and fusterated now and the pudding made a stain on the shoulder of her shirt. She stops on the top step, which has a roof, and watches the rain. Soon only her, Zim and Dib are left on the steps. Zim and Dib both walk out into the down pour. Jen shrugs and follows them. She reaches the ground then she pauses then runs in the direction of her house, screaming in pain as the rain burns her. Zim and DIb both stand in the rain, laughing at Jen as she runs and screams. Zim, who covered himself in glue that morning, is laughing so hard that he falls onto the grass.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Why do you do what you do to me Dibby?  
Shakin my confidence, drivin me crazy,  
Why can't you just give me a chance?  
Please don't egnor me cause i know you can hear me!  
Why can't you just try to be nice?  
Can you at least just try to be nice?  
If you could just try to be nice,  
then everything in my life would be alright! OoOoOoOo!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The rain stops and Jen is walking slowly down the sidewalk near her house, she has her arms crossed and she scowls as she watches her feet and the side walk for puddles. A tear unwillingly slips down her cheek.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Why can't you just try to be nice?   
Can you at least just try to be nice?  
If you could just try to be nice,  
then everything in my life would be all right! Alright! (X3)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm home!" Jen called with a sigh as she walked in the front door.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" Cat called from the couch. "'That 70's Show' starts in 2 hours, 26 minutes, 30 sec-- 29 sec-- 28 sec-- 27 sec--"  
"Okay! okay! I get it!" Jen exclaimed, laughing. She sould have knowen that the little S.I.R. would be able to brighten up her day the moment she came in the door. "I'll order the pizzas in an hour. Right now i'm gonna go up to my room and change my shirt." She pointed to the chocolate stain on her shoulder then walked tward the flight of stairs in her kitchen which lead to the second story of her house. As she walked up the stairs she could hear Cat begin to sing.  
"Why do you do what you do to me baby?   
Shakin my confidence, drivin me crazy?   
HELLO WISCONSIN!!!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
oh man! i'm sorry! that sucked so bad! I KNOW it did! i'm terrible at changing the words to songs! oh well! hope you like the STORY part of it anyways! Hehe! Keef with his pink dust bunnies! on request! they didn't exactly come from the sky...but oh well! oh! and i'm sorry but no, Jen doesn't have a crush on Dib. She just wants a friend! But maybe later on.... like in another story, if any one would be interested in reading another Invader Jen story! Well you know what to do! write those reviews and let me know!! bye bye every body!  
~HelgaGP 


	9. chap 9- Walk of....Doomy....Stuff....

HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO Everybody! how are ya all doin? U know what? This program thingy has no spell check! And that makes me mad! Incase u haven't noticed from my other chapters I make alot of mistakes! So I'm sorry about any u may find in this chapter and all of the chapters to follow! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far! U make me SOOOOOOOOOO happy! And without further ado here is chapter 9!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 9- Walk of.......Doomy.......Stuff  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Son?" Professor Membrane asked just as Dib opened the door. Dib turned around to face his dad, leaving the door open and hiding a high-tech camera behind his back.  
"I'm going over to spy on the aliens from my class." Dib answered, praying that his dad wouldn't ask what he was hiding.  
"Aliens?" Gaz asked, putting emphisis on the s, as she walked out from the kitchen and took a bite of last night's pizza. "So now there's two of them?"  
Dib sighed, they didn't understand, no one did. "Yes." He answered. "Now there's two of them."  
"Oh. Okay then, have a good time." Membrane said. Then he turned to go into the kitchen. Dib took a breath of relief and turned back to the door. "Wait a minute! Is that my camera?" Membrane said suddenly. Dib froze with his hand on the door knob. A robotic arm reached down from the ceiling and took the camera from Dib and gave it back to it's rightful owner. " You know not to play around with my equipment. This camera is much too powerful for young boys!"  
"But dad! I need that camera to get pictures of the ALIENS! The earth depends on it!" Dib exclaimed.  
"Now Son. you'll just have to use the regular camera." Membrane replied as Gaz went into the kitchen to get the camera and a new slice of pizza. Just as she was handing it to Dib she droped it and it smashed into three pieces. Gaz smiled and took a bite of her pizza.  
"You did that on perpous!" Dib cried angerly and pointed an acussing finger at his sister. Gaz shruged. "Now what am I suposed to use?"  
"you'll just have to wait till we get a new camera." Membrane told him.  
"When?! the aliens could have all came and made us slaves by then!" Dib cried growing more and more fusterated. Would they EVER understand how serious this was?  
"Yeah right." GAz scoffed, still smiling. Dib glared at her.  
"Now now you two! Let's not be fighting." Membrane said in a fatherly tone, or as fatherly as Professor Membrane ever got. "Son, why don't you just go on your little nature hike?"  
"Fine," Dib groaned, then turned and walked out the still opened door. but as he was turning he stuck out his arm and hit Gaz's, sending her pizza to the floor. It hit, topping side down, with a "splat". Gaz's eyes seemed to have fire in them as she glared at her brother who was walking out the door. Then she began twitching angerly.  
"You will PAY fro this Dib!" She wispered. "You will pay dearly!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"There! I just ordered the pizzas. Now you can call Gir." Jen said, handing the phone to Cat. Cat took it, dialed the numbers and when Gir answered began screaming histaricly into the black cordless.  
"When you're done tell Gir to put Zim on." Jen instructed. Cat continued screaming for a few moments then suddenly went silent and handed the phone to jen. "Hello? Zim?" Jen asked.  
"Yes. What do you want?" Zim replied, annoyed, from the other end. Jen was used to Zim being annoyed with her, he always was.  
"Hey there! I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch t.v. with me Cat and Gir."  
"Why would I want to do that?" Zim asked. "Besides I have other plans to night. oh what plans I have!"  
"What kinds of plan?' Jen asked cautiously. She had never like that evil tone Zim was using.  
"Oh, nothing YOU would be interested in," He replied with an evil chuckle. "Let's just say I've desided to try the sport of hunting."  
"Zim.... what are you hunting?" Jen asked, getting scared.  
'NOTHING!" Zim exclaimed suddenly, realizing he had said to much. "I ment....umm.... the Hunting channel! Yeah! Very interesting!' There was a pause then Zim said, 'I must go now." and the line went dead.  
Jen stared at the phone for a minute, trying to figure out what Zim had been talking about. She put the phon back in it's cradle just as Gir came bounding out of the closet and jumped over the back of the couch to land beside Cat.  
"Gir? Has Zim said anything about hunting?" Jen asked.  
"Nope!' Gir answered. "Oh wait! yeah! Master is hunting for a new twinkie!" Gir smiled at her.  
"Umm.. thanks....I guess." But Jen was pretty sure Zim hadn't been talking about pastry. She looked out the window just as Dib was walking pass Zim's house. Something Zim had said that morning flashed through her head. Then it hit her: Zim was hunting Dib!  
"Cat! Tape "That 70's Show" for me! i've got to go take the cruiser for a drive!" Jen said, her voice telling the S.I.R.s that she was scared. She didn't wait for a reply as she ran into the closet to the labs.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dib sighed as he kicked a gray rock on the path in the park he was walking on. The path was surounded by trees dressed in their autum colors of red, yellow and orange. The sun was seting, casting shaddows on the path and over Dib.  
Zim hadn't seemed to be at home so Dib couldn't spy on him, the missing gnome had been replaced so he couldn't dig down to the lab, He had no idea where Jen lived so he couldn't spy on her and as far as he knew he was the only one in the park that evening.  
Dib kicked the rock again, wishing he knew where Zim was. He kicked the rock again and it went flying into the pile of leaves near the base of a large maple tree. Dib stood for a moment, trying to pin-point the exact location of the rock. he took a step forward to pick up.  
Suddenly a red beem of light shot from the sky and hit the maple, missing Dib by about a foot, and blasted a large chunk out of the tree. Dib was set flying into a pile of leaves on the other side of the path.  
"What the--" Dib exclaimed as he rolled to the left to avoid a second blast. Leaves flew every where and Dib looked up to see a voot-cruiser flying tward him with Zim at the controls, laughing like a maniac.  
Dib turned around and ran as fast as he could through the trees, dodging the lazers Zim shot at him, each beam got closer and Zim was catching up fast. dib kept running, trying to get himself to go faster but a pain in his side was begining to slow him down and he had now run so far into the trees he didn't know how to get out again. Dib forced himself to go faster, but his side felt like a knife was stabing into him.   
"That's not all that'll be stabing into you if you don't keep running!" Dib told himself. Tears were building up in his brown eyes from a mixture of pain and fear.  
Soon Dib came to a shallow creek. He tryed to run threw it but his boots sliped on the slick rocks embeded under the water. He fell face first into the icy October water. It stung his face and hands which were hot from running. He tryed to get up but his boots sliped on the creek bottom again. He looked up in time to see Zim fly five feet above him them turn around and began flying back at Dib, his finger on the triger.  
Dib tryed desperatly to get out of the water. His foot found a rough place and he was able to regain his balance. he was only a few steps out of the creek and in the other direction when he froze. A secound voot-cruiser was comeing directly at him from the other direction! Dib turned around to see Zim coming from that way.  
"They're going to crash!" Dib whispered in fear. "And I'm going to be right in the middle!" He knew he should run, but he couldn't. It was like his boots had growen roots and planted themselves there, facing Zim's oncoming voot-cruiser. Dib stood watching, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a gasp of terror.  
Suddenly a red beam shot out of Zim's cruiser and the trees around Dib lite up with a blue light for behind him. Zim beam hit Dib first, in the center of his chest. Pain shot threw Dib's entire body and made him let out a short silent scream. Then Dib's body went limp and he fell in a crumpled, lifeless heap on the ground.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You know, when I first wrote that chapter I actualy nearly cried? I just couldn't believe that I could do that to Dib! Well! you'll have to wait to read the next chapter to find out what happens! Haha! You have to wait! You have to wait! Haha! I laugh at you! hehehe! *mad people run at her with knives* AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! geeze! i'll post soon!  
~HelgaGP 


	10. chap 10- Dib?

Hey there! okay, I know i said i'd post soon and it has now been about a week! I'm sorry! Hehe! Suspence! Well, i'll stop talking now and get on with the story! K? Alrighty then! here's chapter 10!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10- Dib?  
  
"Dib? Dib, can you hear me?" Jen whispered, willing him to answer her. The blue light Dib had seen before being hit by Zim's lazer was from Jen's cruiser. Her ray had been meant to transport Dib safely into Jen's cruiser before Zim could do any real damage. Unfortunantly, Zim that wasn't what happened.  
now Jen had layed Dib's body on a steel table in her lab. Zim stood on one side smiling victoriously at his rival, and Jen stood on the other side trying to find a paulse, breathing, or just anything to tell her that Dib was still alive. But no mater what she tried, she couldn't detect anything. Tears were begining to form clear tracks on her green cheeks where they had excaped from her eyes.  
"just admit it Jen," Zim said smugly. "Dib is dead."  
"What did you do to him!?" Jen demanded, looking up from Dib to glare at her cousin, her saphire like eyes burning with anger.  
"He knew he had it coming, foolish Earth boy! This is what he gets for messing with Zim!" He shook his head slowly, still smiling. He sighed and walked over to the side Jen was on. "You know, I'm kinda sad it's over." Zim paused and looked Jen strait in the eye. "I actualy had fun coming up with ways to destroy him."  
Jen glared harder at him, getting even angerier at him with evey word he said. Her hands balled into tight fists, her eyes became thin slits of blue covered with hot tears and her atenae flatened to her head.  
"Besides," Zim continued, looking back at Dib. "we're both much beter off without him. The whole Earth will probably benifit from this, or at least Irk will." He turned back to Jen. "Now if you were gone everything would be nearly perfect." Zim smiled evily at her. "At least, I'd be happy."  
Jen couldn't take it any more. Zim had insulted her and destroyed the only person she had ever felt she had ever had a chance to be friends with. And without anything to warn Zim, she jumped at him and pinned him to the floor. Her hands holding him down by the shoulders and her right knee pressing into his chest.  
Zim stared up at her in surprise. Besides a few throwen pillows Jen had never atacked him before.  
"Get off me!" Zim screamed fighting to get up. Jen, who was stronger than she looked, pressed her knee in harder.  
"Bring him back, Zim!" She growled, glaring down at her prisoner. "Let.... Dib.... live. Undo whatever you did to him and let him live."  
"it's to late Jen! Dib is dead! There's nothing i can do about it and there's nothing YOU can do about it! Now let me go!" Zim yelled, struggling to get free. Jen pressed her knee in even harder to his chest, making Zim gasp for breath.  
Jen knew that what Zim said was true, but at that moment she didn't care. All she cared about was making Zim suffer as much as she could. She pressed even harder.  
"Ack!" Zim cried and gasped again. "Jen... I.....can't...Breath"  
"And niether can Dib." Jen replied, anger and hate dripping from her words. "I guess that kinda makes it even doesn't it? oh wait, no, Dib's dead, you're not." She brought her face closer to Zim's. "now what do you supose we could do about that?"  
"Jen........please........let........me go!" Zim now had to gasp between each word. He was getting scared, would Jen really let him die? Jen just glared down at him as he struggled for ever tiny bit of air he could get. She pressed harder. "Jen....." His voice was only a tiny squeek. "Please......" But he didn't have enough air to continue.  
Jen glared at Zim, her eyes angery slits of blue. Zim stared back at her, his red eyes were wide ovals full of fear, pleading with her's to let him go. Jen pressed as hard as she could. Zim struggled for air, but it wouldn't come. He began feeling dizzy and the reds, purples and blues of Jen's lab swirled together the only thing that remained clear to him was his cousin's ferious face. pain shot threw his chest from Jen's knee and his throat and breathing organs burned from lack of oxygen.  
Zim continue to plead with his eyes, but Jen refused to let go and returned his pleas with a continous glare. The colors began to dim and turn gray around Zim and Jen's face began to get fuzzy, a thick haze had formed in Zim's brain and the pain began to dim along with the colors.  
Then suddenly Jen's eyes flew open in surprise and her atenea flew up to their regular position, She released Zim and sat back on her knees beside him and staring strait ahead.  
Zim gasped, coughed, took several deep breaths, then coughed again. "Are you crazy?!" He panted when he was able to talk again.  
"Shhhhh!" Jen replied, clearly still mad at him. "Did you hear that?" She whispered. Zim pushed himself into a sitting position, still breathing hard.  
"What?" He asked. Jen didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and sat as still as a rock. Zim stared at her, confused.   
Then He heard something. It sounded like a gasp, a faint cough, then a quiet groan. Jen stood up slowly and turned to face the table where she had layed Dib's body which was a few yards away. She took one step closer to see his face beter, but could still reach Zim if she needed to.  
Dib was laying flat on his back, arms at his sides, legs strait, head turned slightly to the right, eyes closed and his lips parted just slightly. Exactly how she had left him. only now Jen could see Dib's chest slowly rising and falling.  
Jen gasped. "Dib's alive!" She cried happily.  
"WHAT?! That can't be!"Zim exclaimed.  
Dib groaned again, then turned his head to face the other direction. then he layed just as still as before for a moment, then pushed himself up to sit. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as if he had a head ache.  
"Dib?" Jen whispered.  
"Wha?" Dib sighed then slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "uhh...Where am I?" He asked.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Zim screamed. He jumped to his feet and pushed Jen to the floor, knocking her a few feet to the left. Zim grabed a lazer-gun off of a work table next to him and aimed it at Dib. Dib's eyes flew open and he sat as if frozen in place. "YOU'RE SUPOSED TO BE DEAD!!" Zim screamed. Dib just sat there, eyes frozen on the gun. "Oh, well I'll take care of that." Zim glared at Dib and put his finger on the triger. Then a red beam hit Zim's gun, reducing it to a pile of ashes on the floor. Zim pulled his hands back in surprise.  
"No. You won't." Zim and Dib looked over to see Jen holding a second lazer gun and aiming it at Zim. "I don't want to hurt you Zim." Jen said calmly. "But if you hurt Dib then you give me no choice." Zim's eye's shifted from Jen's face, to the gun, to Dib and back to jen.  
"Fine!" He exclaimed. "you win this one! But I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of ZIM!!!" He cried then ran past Jen to the door to his own lab. It opened automaticly and then closed behind him.  
"I could've told you that." Jen murmered, then tossed the gun over her shoulder, it hit the floor and smashed into a dozen peices. Dib stared at her from the table as if she were a ghost. "What?" Jen asked as she walked over him.  
"You just broke your gun! And it could have gone off and killed someone!" Dib exclaimed, pointing at the remains of the gun. Jen looked down at the pile of red and blue plastic and wires, then laughed.  
"Naw! That blast I used on Zim's gun was the last one it had in it! It couldn't have hurt a fly!" She paused and looked at the pile thoughtfully. "Well, unless it landed on one." She shrugged. "I'm just glad Zim didn't try to make me use it! And that I hit the gun on my first try! I'm not that good of aim." She laughed again then looked at Dib. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so." He said slowly, still ooking at the gun. Then he turned and glared at Jen. "No thanks to you!" Jen took a surprised step back.  
"What?"  
"I know you and Zim had a plan! Why else would you BOTH be in the park at the same time? huh? huh?" Dib demanded, now pointing an acusing finger at her. "And then you both atacked me and brought me back here! You were probably going to diesect me or something! Weren't you! Hmm?!"  
"I just saved your life and you STILL think I want to kill you?!" Jen exclaimed in shock, she looked at Dib with a angery and hurt expression. Dib just glared back.   
"i'm getting out of here before you try to pull anything else!" Dib said, jumping off the table and running to the elevator on the opposite wall as Zim's door. The doors opened and he steped inside.  
"You know, Dib, ever since The first day I was here all I ever tryed to do to you was be a friend!" Jen called to him. Dib didn't look at her but from the quiver in her voice he knew she was trying to fight off tears.  
"And that was all an act!" Dib called back as the doors closed, cutting him off from the large lab and began to rise to the main floor. But as Dib walked out of the surprisingly human looking house and into the cool night air, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was more than an act.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! You didn't really think I'd kill off my favorite charecter did you? NO WAY!! well, as always review please! and Katie if you're reading this, YOU HAD BETER REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU PEACE!!! Geeze! On the bus You tell me it's good, but how do I know you actualy read this hmm? maybe you just make all that up! Sooooo....katie(or Cricket, or Gir, or Dib which ever you may be at this moment) if you ARE reading this....PROVE IT!! And to everyone else.... please review! only 2 chapters left for me to post on this story! So i gues i'll be going now! TTFN! ta ta for now!  
~HelgaGP 


	11. chap 11- Gaz's Revenge

Hey there! how are all you people out there? If anyone is interested, i'm just peachy-kean! okay, and now onto the 11th chapter! Yaaaayyyyy!  
oh yeah! I don't own Invader zim! SO DON'T SUE ME!! oh! and, as always, i don't have spell check so sorry!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cahpter 11- Gaz's revenge  
  
Jen stood, staring at her teary-eyed reflection in the stainless-steel elevator doors that had taken Dib up to her house moments before. A single fusterated tear slid down her light green cheek. She wiped it away, angerly with the back of her hand. She was NOT going to let Dib have the pleasure of making her cry.  
Jen continued staring at her own reflection. Maybe she could go up after him and explain what had really happened. Or not. She had already told him what had really happened, and he had accused her of trying to kill him! hearing it one more time wouldn't change his mind. Jen shook her head and jumped up to sit on the table Dib had been on.  
"Maybe Zim's right." She sighed. "Maybe I should just give up on that...... Dib-human-stink-beast!" Her own words caused another tear to excape. Jen jumped off the table and walked to the elevator which then brought her up to the house. She steped out of the small closet which was where the elevator was hiden.  
Cat and Gir were still watching t.v. on the couch. Jen could hear the begining of the theme song for "Married with Children" so she guessed that it was around 11:30 pm.  
"Love and marriage, love and marriage, goes together like a horse and carage!" The two S.I.R.s sang along. Jen sat down on one end of the couch beside Gir. She slid into a half laying position and put her feet up on the wooden coffee table in front of her.  
"Anything good on?" She asked. The robots continued to sing with the t.v. Jen picked up the black remote and switched the channel.  
"I love Lucy and she loves me!" The S.I.R.s sang.  
Jen flipped again.  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"  
Flip.  
"Now sit right back and you'll hear a tale...."  
Flip.  
"The Siiiiiiiimpsons! Do do do do..."  
Flip.  
"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jen screamed and quickly switched it back to "The Simpsons". "Why is that demon sponge even on at this time?" She demanded. Cat and Gir began to hum along to the "Simpsons" theme. Jen smiled a little and joined in.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about midnight when Dib finally arived home. He had been walking very slowly, watching every step he took and checking the sky every 2 minutes. But most of all he had been thinking about what Jen had said right before the elevator had cut him off from the rest of the room.  
All the lights were off in the house when Dib walked in the front door, except one coming from under the door to Professor Membrane's lab. His dad was probably working on something important and hadn't noticed Dib had been gone. Or he might just be making fried chicken, his newest interest.  
Dib walked up the stairs to his room. The light in Gaz's room was off so Dib assumed that she was sleeping and turned to go into his room. He flicked on the light and jumped backwards, hitting his open door.  
"Gaz! i thought you were asleep!" Dib exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder. His eyes wandered from his sister, who was sitting on his bed, to a pile of shiny strips of paper that looked like it had been torn by hand. "Are those my 'Mysterious Mysteries Magazines'?!" Dib cried, running to his bed and running his hand through the pile of shreded magazines.  
"That was the last slice of pizza you know." Gaz replied, glaring at her brother.  
"Are you still mad about THAT?!" Dib asked. Gaz just glared at him. Then she jumped down from his bed and took a step tward Dib. Dib took a step back. He knew that he didn't want to be any where near his siter at that moment. Dib gulped.  
"Umm.... would it help if I told you that I've had a bad night already?" He asked sheepishly as he took another step back.  
"No." Gaz answered.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Okay, so how did you all like that? Well let me know! The next chapter will be the last! Well, i gotta go, my sisters want me to play a game with them! Oh! and sorry to any "Sponge Bob Square Pants" fans, but I just can't stand him. bye bye!  
~HelgaGP 


	12. chap 12- New Beginings

hey there! Guess what? This is the LAST chapter! Wow! I can't believe that my first fic is almost done! well! Hope y'all like this! here it is the last and final chapter to "Invader Jen"! Thank you everyone who reviewed you guys are my insperation! thanks! And now chapter 12.......  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
chapter 12- New beginings  
  
Jen stood, looking around the crowded cafiteria. Her tray of corn, mystery meat and bread held out in front of her. She saw Zim sitting aloan, as usual. He spotted her looking at him and glared at her. She shot him an identical look and continued surveying the room.  
Dib and Gaz were sitting at their usual table, though they were alittle further apart than usual and Dib was rubbing a bruise on his cheek-bone that hadn't been there the night before. Gaz was playing her Game Slave 2 and her tray sat in the middle of the table, the disgusting food on it grew colder as it was egnored.  
Dib looked up, suddenly, strait at Jen. Jen looked away quickly and walked to an empty table. She set down her tray and sat there stareing at it, her head proped up with one hand and the other the other resting beside the tray on the table top. Dib continued watching her for a few moments. He had done a lot of thinking the night before, after Gaz had gotten done getting revenge for her pizza.  
"I'm going to go dump my tray." Dib said to Gaz as he slowly stood up.  
"Mm." Gaz mumbled, not really hearing him. Dib walked to the garbage and got rid of his tray of food before turning and slowly walking tward the table Jen sat at.   
"Hi." Dib said as he sat down on the bench across from Jen. Jen looked up at him, confused and surprised. Dib took a deep breath, still not quite believing what he was about to say to an alien. Zim's cousin of all things!   
"Ya know, I've been thinking about what you said last night.....right before I left." He paused, nervously refuseing to meet her eyes. He wasn't really sure how to phrase his next words. " And I was thinking that maybe I was..... alittle too quick in judging you before I really got to know you and maybe I could give you a chance. I mean, if you still want me to." He looked up at Jen and, to his surprise, she was smiling.  
"Really? No tricks or anything?" She asked, her smile blending into her voice.  
"As long as you don't pull any." Dib answered. "Friends?" He held out his hand over the table and Jen's tray. Jen's smile grew bigger, showing two rows of zipper-like teeth.  
"Friends!" She said taking his hand, creating a swirl of peach and green. They both smiled. "oh! Just one thing!" Jen said quickly.  
"What?" Dib asked cautiously.  
"you have to learn my name! Stop calling me alien!" Jen said in a hushed tone and a little laugh.  
"Okay.... Jen was it?" Dib answered jokingly.  
Jen smiled happily. She had a friend! For the first time in her life! She was gonna like Earth just fine!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, thats it! story's over! That chapter was realy short! Well, now there's a few things I'd like to know from you. First, How did you like the story? BE HONEST! second, would you want me to post more stories with Jen in? third, just out of ceriousity, who's your favorite charecter from the show? Mine's Dib! He's so cool! And the paranormal rocks! so please review! Look forward to reading them! bye bye!  
~HelgaGP  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
